


The Highway is for Gamblers

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Driving, Gen, Hell, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend">rivers_bend</a>, who asked for Sam driving the Impala.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Highway is for Gamblers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



For a while after Dean came back from Hell, Sam wanted nothing to do with the driver's seat of the Impala. It felt wrong, like a broken optical illusion. Like if he turned and looked at the passenger seat, he might find it empty and realize he'd only been vividly imagining Dean's return.

Even knowing those worries were irrational, Sam couldn't help it. The all-too-real memories of an empty car and silent miles of highway still clung too closely, and Sam preferred riding in the passenger seat.

He preferred nodding off against the window or staring straight ahead, knowing someone else's hands were on the wheel. It was constant, tangible proof that he wasn't alone. That Dean was there, even in the moments that fell quiet between them—steering his baby along the highway and sitting in the driver's seat, right where he belonged.

Sam got used to it eventually, of course. He stopped being scared to close his eyes for fear that he'd open them and find Dean gone. He got back in the driver's seat a couple of times and discovered that Dean was still there whenever he glanced to his right to check.

"Dude, eyes on the road! The hell is wrong with you?"

Sam barely swerved when he put his attention back between the white and yellow lines where it belonged—he had everything under control, thanks—and in his peripheral vision he saw Dean shifting in his seat. It was all Sam can do not to turn and go right back to staring.

It was possible he'd become a little fixated.

"You hungry yet?" he asked at the next blue food 'n' fuel sign they passed. He could definitely eat, and it was getting late enough to put them at the tail end of the dinner rush. Even better, stopping for food meant at least half an hour of sitting across a table from Dean—it meant free rein to watch his brother head-on, as long as he toned down the intensity enough to keep from twigging Dean out.

"Sure," said Dean. "Wherever you want to stop, dude."

Sam hit the blinker and took the very next exit, felt the steering wheel vibrate under his hands from the rough roll of pavement beneath the car.

"I'm thinking burgers," he said, turning right at the stop sign.

"Sounds good," said Dean, nodding in agreement and settling quietly back to let Sam drive.


End file.
